


♡ The Witch Sister's in an Awakened Crisis ♡

by Stitch95



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, Winx Club
Genre: Anything is possible, Comedy, Divination, Eris and Yasmin, Eris does not belong to me, F/M, Familiars, Magic, Mystery, Myth Magic, Paranormal, Prophecy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch Sisters, Witches, action-adventure, conjury, she belongs to keemax, this might or might not have mature rated scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: Yasmin and Eris. Two witches one with the powers of mystery, while the other has the powers of prophecy, had just finished refreshing Alfea College up after having it in a old style for years, both of the witches had renamed it as Alfea University.Although it's not all it seems as it supposed to be, things will get darker and it falls on them to fix the situations over the college and entirely over Magix. Will the sisters be up for the task? or Will they just watch Magix fall under this anonymous creature?





	1. Planet Illusis

**_On Planet Illusis, known as the kingdom of illusions. Witches, Warlocks, Wizards or Wizardesses had found settling on the over the years when their one warlock that they had looked up to, had ruled over the planet, _**for years beyond years, keeping the civilians to try their hardest in protection of their planet without reason to use all those famous ingredients that the planets sister Mirage has to offer. The warlock just doesn't want to justify his own way in the hands of the fairies of Planet Mirage; before the warlock were to give up leading his civilians of illusis he had gifted a few civilians that he had been close to with pendants of honor to successfully to assign and assist the next rulers of the planet. 

The Warlock has promoted an young couple as Queen and King of the planet who later had two daughters, Princess Eris and Princess Yasmin whom he later returned to his old castle now belongs to the royal family of Illusis to gift the young girls with the powers of Predictions and Prophecies and powers of Illusions and Secrets. Princess Eris has been gifted with the powers of prophecies but also she has extraordinary powers at using predictions, while Princess Yasmin was gifted with the powers of secrets but she could use illusions to her advantage he also gave them the ability of flight allowance of wings.

After the Warlock has gifted the two princesses of the planet he left and the royal family never seen the old warlock that used to rule their land again, his last wish the warlock wanted was so the royal family to look after the source hidden deep in the old castle ruins deep inside the forest out of sight.

  
Princess Yasmin was sitting outside in the royal garden the exact spot her family and herself had watched the old trusted warlock leave, but this time she was staring at the open band of stars down the landscape beyond. she let in a breath, before letting it out again, making a slight noise in the air. Yasmin then heard a familiar voice behind her, "you know he is not coming back my darling child"   
Yasmin jumped turning around combat ready, hoping whoever approached her will give the slight movement for her to attack. When Yasmin turned around, she sighed as her mother was there, but she didn't relax just yet "mother you frightened me" said Yasmin boldly but a little frightened she never shown.  
"come down.." she soothed as the queen placed her hands on Yasmin's shoulders to force her daughter to relax. "relax..." she eased softly

Yasmin put down her shield, relaxing, as she breathed in the new scents of the scenery and reminding herself of the words that the queen of illusis spoke to her; when she was younger. "where's Eris?" she asked when she was calmed down enough.

"In her room practicing her talent as usual..." she spoke quietly as she soon felt something coming from far off the horizon, but never dared speak of or explain to her daughter. Yasmin was confused what was her mother seeing, through her foresight abilities; Yasmin knew all about them since her sister Eris inherited them from her.  
"Yasmin, come quick, to the castle..." she panicked   
"what is it? what is happening?" called Yasmin fearfully as her mother looked at her with scared eyes and knowledge, before grabbing her wrist and raced over heading back to the castle without saying a word. which freaked out Yasmin even more.

upon reaching the castle, she quickly told the guards to opened the doors and defend anything that they find foe. The royal guards quickly closed the doors once the highness and princess was safely secured inside. "Yasmin, go secure yours and your sisters room, whatever you do don't leave your rooms both of you and that's an order" says the queen in a panic before calling two of the gifted guys that was given pendants of honor she told them what she wanted them to do.  
"yes your highness we can do just that" said one of them to the queen before she raced off to the throne room to make sure the king was alright.

Yasmin was dragged off by the soldiers with the pendant of honor back to her room, where Eris was still studying, on her foretelling her powers using her special tarot cards. Where she got distracted as Yasmin got thrown in the room; she winced as her sister hit the wall on the opposite side; although that was unintentional. Eris left her studying and raced over to her sister, "are you alright? Yasmin" she said her full of concern for her sister.   
Yasmin looked up at her sister, trying to get up "I am fine, Eris" she spoke in a careful tone while she was leaning next to a shelf, she burst out with tears, which made Eris even more worried about her, Eris smiled and embraced her own sister in a hug.

It was unlikely the rarest thing, that a witch or civilian on Planet Illusis would let out a single tear, since they were all bold and even more so wicked to shed a tear, but they can cry or let out an single moan because they are humanoid as well, because they can express their feelings too.

Yasmin felt her sisters hug, as she felt a little better. she was now let over to her bed; beside Eris's bed. Eris calmed her down softy mimicking the words of a silent song; Yasmin felt much better, she smiled breaking the silence, "thanks Eris, for helping me feel better" she mused sitting up right again staring at her sister with a soft gaze.

Eris smiled gently "what are sisters for? Yasmin I can put aside my studies for the time to be with you and comfort you" she spoke gently

Yasmin, smiled at her sister with warmth, she never shown to their parents in anyway of feelings; but only just her sister. _I love you Eris, as a sister you make my world turn to see both aspects of illusions and life... _she thought thoroughly as she stared at Eris, she embraced her sister in her arms; surprising Eris alot, she embraced it back with a small smile and a soft sigh.

Meanwhile, that night, both of the princesses couldn't sleep so they stayed up, and worked on more discovery's on their powers now they lay sound asleep on Yasmin's bed. Yasmin was stretched out across the bed. while Eris was nearly falling off, one kick by Yasmin's leg; Eris would end up on the floor in a thump; she's that close to the edge.

Yasmin finally moved over to the other side moving over her legs as eyes well. Eris opened her eyes a bit seeing the floor and feeling dizzy, she just got off and crawled back onto her sisters bed. she laid down and closed her eyes as she dosed off once more. 

  
***  
Yasmin woke up when dim light was shining through the window as the day set on the planet; Yasmin's eyes were drowsy, from the long night of practicing her magic alongside her sister. Yasmin sat up as she looked over at her sister who was still sleeping beside her but in her own bed in a peaceful mound of blankets.

Suddenly Yasmin sees an opportunity for herself to mess with Eris, she put her fingers in an A' and precisely at the right time the curtains opened up a shining bright light into the room, shining directly toward Eris as she instantly woke up. not literally but Yasmin was currently forming an optimal illusion of light.

Eris woke up more annoyed, as she was currently shielding her eyes as the light flowed through the windows across the room; to her side. Eris can clearly see that it was an optimal illusion even if she was asleep "Yasmin please... I was trying to sleep!" yelled Eris annoyed   
Yasmin stopped her magic as the light dimed down again. "sorry sister, but in all honesty you know I had to do that?" she chuckled softly   
"really an optimal illusion...of light that is.....just...oh...i don't even want to know..." says Eris in thought, but out loud   
"I thought it would be funny" chuckled Yasmin   
"well..." says Eris calming her anger down "don't do it again, please"

  
The King was walking through a hall; he had dark chestnut almost black hair wearing an black cape attach to his royal attire outfit, wearing a bright real gold crown on his head as he was heading an ancient book room, since he was planning on destroying something, that the queen had recited a spell to trap an type of an illusion humanoid creature that had been attacking the castle and the towns a few years ago. The King of Planet Inlusis was planning a way to destroy the book of illusions, the book the creature of dark mist was trapped in. Yasmin appeared out of nowhere, startling the king as he was halted astonished "Yaz, you startled me, what do you want to talk to me?" said the King as he faced Yasmin  
"why do you ask father?" called Yasmin sweetly and innocently

The king had crossed his arms as he raised his eyebrow, "uh huh? right normally you just show up out of the blue just to scare me..." said the king to his secretive daughter, as he was immediately cut short by a sudden appearance by Eris "oh how's my prophet child"   
"Yasmin, there you are... I am planning on going to the market..." Eris halted and laid eyes on her father. "just fine, father" she says to the king in a firm voice and turned her gaze back to her sister.   
"I know Eris, I am coming with you, I was just going to ask father if he would like something from the marketplace" Yasmin replied to Eris calmly   
"well you should've said something that your coming" called Eris   
"I did announce it to you" said Yasmin 

"I didn't hear you" 

"really? you didn't hear me.." started Yasmin leaning to the side, staring at her younger sister "that's a first.. on your three way foresight"   
"what does that supposed to mean?" says Eris as she crossed her arms suddenly annoyed.

  
The King blinked and sighed. he then slipped past his quarreling daughters heading straight to the ancient library, where the rare books and dangerous ones at that was kept behind the large double set of doors.   
When Yasmin heard one of the doors closed shut with a bang' she looked at the doors down the hall. "Eris I wonder what the ancient library looks like?" asked Yasmin looking at the doors at the end of the hall.   
"Yasmin, don't tell me that you are thinking what I know your thinking?" asked Eris concerned   
Yasmin never heard her sister's voice, she was looking at the large doors at the end of the hallway curious; she then raced over to the doors.  
"Yasmin!" Eris yells quietly as she watched her sister race over to the big doors, at the end of the hallway.   
Eris tried to contact to her through a mind link. _Yasmin, what are you doing, that's off limits to us... _Eris looked at Yasmin, she held the door open as she was beckoning Eris to join her. Eris just shook her head.

_suit yourself.....sister.... _replied Yasmin through the mind-link; before she went inside the door closed behind Yasmin. Eris stared with sudden horror; for a second at the closed door, "I fear something will happen..to my sister" she questioned to herself, before she vanished elsewhere. 

In the Ancient Library of her families castle and of Planet Illusis, Yasmin had stepped foot in. Yasmin was now speechless as she was looking at the shelves of rare books, she never seen before... wow' was the only outburst that escaped her lips as she stared among her surroundings. Yasmin blinked in reality, she stepped away from the door she was hoping to find any new books on her powers, but as when she went deeper into the shelves around her; things was starting to turn out to the worse.

Yasmin heard whispers of the books to her as she walked past; she saw strange things occurring around her surroundings. Yasmin noticed a book flying to her; she screamed as she ducked as the book flew over her head and freaked even more as several flew over her. unknown that her father heard her scream, from a nearby room; Yasmin decided to crawl on her hands and knees until she was way clear enough away the flying books.

Yasmin heard another whisper, a creepy whisper from a closed door she was near by; Yasmin went over and stood up to the small room. she looked through the small window, seeing that some glowing book was vibrating brighter and dimmer. she touched the doorknob, but it seems to be locked. Yasmin soon heard the kings voice behind her.

"Yasmin stay away from that room" 

Yasmin turned around meeting eye contact with him, stepping away from the small room. "I was only looking and was curious father" called Yasmin  
The King walked up to his daughter, "I understand that your curious, but you shouldn't go near this room," he says directly   
"why? What's so important?" called Yasmin   
"Its the Book of Illusions, a strange humanoid creature was banished in that book by... I am still, trying to find away to destroy that book" explains the King as he placed his strong hands on Yasmin's shoulders.

"But? why?" asked Yasmin shocked up at the king.   
"I know you have much to learn..... Eris as well....but you don't want any inference from that creature so don't even go near this door understood" says the king directly to Yasmin  
Yasmin nodded sadly "I understand" she whispered with her head down.  
"thats my girl," says the king softly as he kissed Yasmin on her forehead, while she was looking down. "now go find somewhere else in here to read up on..."

Yasmin turned around and walked away from the room where the book of illusions was kept; she looked back at it before turning away and picking up speed she turn into an aisle where the books of her powers were stored. she sat on a small bench and grabbed a book and started to browse; the Book of Illusions was still on her mind.

Yasmin was still in the ancient library reading another book on her powers, the book of illusions keeps on whispering to her; every time she is focusing her thoughts on reading the book of illusions keeps on continuing drawing in her thoughts. Yasmin was so close to checking out the room, to get to the book, but she halted mid way reminding herself that her father will be mad at her; but will Yasmin resist the temptation, much longer.

Yasmin tried to concentrate, on reading until the king came to get her for the servings in the refectory hall. 

  
***

In the refectory at the large table, Yasmin was sitting next to Eris, who both were eating their food, while their parents the King and the Queen of Inlusis are sitting on the opposite side of the table.   
Yasmin still had her mind on that book; she can clearly sense the temptation run deep in her skin, feeling like the book was made for her, but some sort of evil was sourcing at her to help it escape. Yasmin tried to keep it from her mind, but nor matter how hard she could it keeps on coming back into her mind, like it wouldn't go away.

Yasmin, dropped her utensil on the plate' the fork hit the plate with a clang and she held her head, groaning. Yasmin just couldn't resist the urge much longer. Eris placed her utensils down and stared at her sister, clearly shock could be seen in her eyes, "Yasmin are you alright?" asked Eris in comfort with her hands on her sisters shoulders.

When Eris spoke, the king and the queen stopped eating and stared at the two sisters; with the shock in their eyes as well as concerned and terrified, too. however the king had an shock wave that he currently knew why Yasmin was acting this way. Eris looked worried for Yasmin.

Yasmin stood up suddenly as she pushed the chair back; almost making Eris fall to the ground in a grave shock, like Yasmin just didn't see her nor feel her. The king stood up, quickly making the queen call a slight plea in his direction.

Yasmin turned around and vanished to the Ancient library, in a split second. Eris stayed on the ground in a sob, holding her arms to her chest as her eyes feel like crying. "I knew it was a bad idea....oh...I feel something very bad will happen...." Eris whispered quietly overtaking a few minutes into the future, which she ended up crying her eyes out.

Eris felt her fathers hands on her shoulders in comfort. she looked up at him, but didn't bother to try to stand up and speak.   
"honey, I know where Yasmin might have gone, please stay here with Eris....I need to get to Yasmin before she releases...." says the king at his wife the queen as they made eye contact for a few minutes, before he removed his hands from Eris's shoulders as he raced away, he halted at a nearby shadow patch he watched as the queen walk up to Eris and crouched near her, to comfort her.  
"it will be alright..." the queen spoke softly to Eris whose was crying.   
The King smiled gently at the words and vanished to the Ancient Library.

  
Yasmin was near the locked door, she was trying to open it, before anyone comes by... suddenly Yasmin felt a voice in her mind, she gasped **_don't be afraid, I will help you unlock the door..._**  
**_who are you?_** says Yasmin through a mind linked   
**_names Venus, try the doorknob now... _**  
Yasmin turned the doorknob and she heard a click as she opened it. she smirked delightfully as she entered, Yasmin heard laughter all around her, as she walked into the room.   
The room was a decent size not the ordinary size of a closet should, Yasmin shuttered as she heard the laughter around her; it was coming from the book of illusions. Yasmin walked over to the book on a small stand on an table; as it was closed shut, wisps of magic surrounded the book in forms of clouds.

As Yasmin got close to it, she could hear, cackling and a voice telling her to open it. Yasmin groaned as she stopped in front of the book, she reached her hand out touching the book, to flip the book open, hearing a cackling laugh from the book...   
**_yes, yes!!_**  
Yasmin opened up the book, flipped several sections in the progress; as she noticed a spell on the page, written in some odd format, looks like its some old literature from the ancient times on Planet Inlusis. Yasmin gulped and tried to turn away, but the voiced screamed at her, in her mind calling to her to not give up and to read it.

Yasmin tried to convince herself it was dangerous but the voice was quicker at the edge of her mind, she breathed slowly staring at the weird literature. she spoke the words in a scared form of voice; before she felt wind tug at the pages.   
Yasmin gasped as she was shot back into a shelf by sparks of magic meanwhile the shelf she banged into toppled over her, spilling the ancient books in the process; but she managed to escape from under it.

Seconds later, Yasmin crawled out from being under the toppled shelf, while moving the scattered books away, she accidentally turned to face as the book of illusions was forming an image of a creature that has long nails that looks like claws, silted pupils, Navy blue werewolf hair, all black clothing and silver shoes and cape.

Princess Yasmin, backed away at the sight of this creature she herself freed accidentally, Eris wouldn't forgive her if she found out; but as Yasmin tripped over a book, she crashed to the ground making the creature face her. Yasmin froze when it spotted her

The Satyr Creature or Venus looked at the princess with their silted yellow pupils. "oh terrific, I led one of the princesses of Illusis over to free me and of the looks that you are perfect bait" it grinned sinisterly   
"wha...what...do you mean...." stuttered Yasmin in fear as she backed away toward the door.   
Yasmin could hear her fathers voice as he entered the library as so did the creature; before the princess could scream out to the King, and get up to race out to him. the creature clutched its fist forming a tight magic grasp around Yasmin, Yasmin let out a screamed with a mental message to warn Eris, for help. The creature lifted up Yasmin, into the air forcefully, who struggled to get herself free from its grasp.

The King, raced up to the door; seeing Yasmin struggling to get free, she had her arms pinned in the magic harness. The King was forced to halt by strong magic energy at the doorway "that's close enough" snickered Venus "if you get close enough, your daughter will suffer!"   
"Yasmin, are you alright?" called the king with sadness in his eyes as he banged near the forcefield  
"I am sorry, I was being led..." cried Yasmin as she struggled, she soon heard Eris's reply in the mental message _sister, use your powers....focus on your powers....that's the only way to escape..._

_I will try... Eris..._ Yasmin, then focuses her energy on Venus, she formed an illusion energy aura around her as it dimed in the colour of dark purple, her eyes were closed her hair whipped back and forth as she concentrated on her energy. Soon Yasmin grasped her hands in an mid fist as she claimed the energy of the force of the creature's energy or tried to at least, but she freed herself; in the process Yasmin's energy made the forcefield disappear, but the king had gotten blasted back a little bit by the strong amount of energy of Yasmin, as the creature went back into the wall with shock.

Yasmin was still standing her ground as she looked at her energy, the illusion magic, electrified around her hands and arms, before disappearing, her hair was messy as she glared at the creature who was laying on the ground trying to get up, but failed to do so.

Yasmin suddenly felt pity for it and she was thinking of going up to it; but her father came to the door in a rush "No Yasmin, get out of there while you still can!" he called to his daughter with his right arm extended for her to grab hold "it could be a trap!"   
Yasmin, looked at her father bewildered, before she went up to Venus without responding to the king. who was shocked and gasped as she extended her hand at the creature, however when the creature grabbed on to her hand, it pull her down where it gave a massive swipe with its claws at Yasmin's left side of her face slicing a decent gash down her eye.

The Satyr Creature stood up and cackled "such fool" before it vanished, before the King could come any closer. Yasmin, cried harder as her wounded face stung. The king crouched before her, helping her to stand up "my eye, my face" she cried  
The King felt pity as he helped Yasmin up, "I told you to leave..." he whispered softly  
"I know I am sorry, I didn't bother to listen..." cried Yasmin looking down feeling something wet trickle down her face, as the king led Yasmin out of the room and the ancient library.


	2. Planet Magix

**_Two years has passed since Yasmin had got her left side of her face sliced with the satyr creature's claws, now she had changed her appearance in her hairstyle_**. Yasmin, was wearing her hair in front of her left side of her face, while wearing her glasses. she was walking down the hall dragging her suitcase and with backpack, alongside Eris; Eris and her both have plans to do in Magix City so they are leaving their realm to go to the national planet that was also the title of the universe. Planet Magix.

When the two witch sisters had said their goodbyes to the king and the queen. Yasmin couldn't looked her mother in the eye, she sighed softly as she hugged and moved back, for Eris to hug her. When Yasmin hugged her father he whispered to her "stay safe my secret witch" he whispered softly into her ear, before he pulled away looked at her covered face.

Yasmin looked down at the ground, in hopes her damaged face that she had covered it with her hair so won't be too visible and obvious. Eris did warn her to stay away from the anicent library why didn't she listen.  
"we will come back to visit soon, sometime but let us discover being in Magix City for awhile" says Eris to the king and queen with a little laughter "we have our plans and we are ready to make some plans... right Yaz"   
Yasmin heard Eris talk so she lifted up her head and smiled "ah yes, we have plans to do.." joked Yasmin with a invisible smirk

Eris glared and grabbed her suitcase and pulled it over to a patch of shadows' Yasmin smiled and followed Eris with her suitcase; their backpacks are on their back. Yasmin wore a silver backpack while Eris wore a black backpack. They turned around in the shadows and used an metal connection to focused their minds on the planet magix. their shadowy figures soon vanished' from the king and queens sight glance the queen made a soft whimper leaning again the king who wrapped his arm around her, in comfort.

***  
In an dark alleyway in Magix, the two sisters reappeared "now that's a way to travel," called Eris in excitement as she dragged her suitcase behind her.   
Yasmin had to admit, it was a wild ride. "where to now sister" stated Yasmin

Eris thought for second "let's head to a restaurant, to think where our plan is heading toward before we do something else" she responded   
Yasmin smiled "gosh you read me like a book"

Yasmin had followed Eris to a nearby restaurant, they had passed people who stared at both of them as the witch sisters passed them, if the civilians of Magix are in groups they whispered to their companions about why would witches be in Magix. Yasmin saw several gangs get scared and raced away as when she and her sister walked by. she wonders why they are afraid its like they had a bad reputation with witches or something. Eris had the similar thought, as well.

When they saw the restaurant, is just the few blocks away, the witch sisters noticed a group of Fairies mingling outside it, in a debate, an argument of some sort "what is going on?" asked Yasmin   
"I don't know lets find out" responded Eris

As the witch sisters got closer to the two groups, they could see two girls arguing one has light golden blonde-brown hair with pink highlights that start at the sides of her hair, who was an elf, an red haired girl was beside her, a dark purple with light purple streaks was beside the dark red head. two others girls were off to the side those three. opposite to them was a dark blue haired girl with minor purple streaks through her hair, with a pale skin but has blonde haired girl beside another girl who has brown haired girl off to the side.  
"oh you did that on purpose, Katy!" yelled the elven girl   
"no I didn't Rosella!" yelled Katherine   
"you honestly did, you immediately pushed me out of the way when I was walking with Lilly, Dongli and Kaora" yelled Rosella

"Miss Jinx can you do something" asked the purple haired girl  
"I don't think I can do something, Kaora" responded Jinx shaking her head.

Eris or Yasmin didn't want to interrupt their argument, but they had no choice. "um..sister should we intervene?" asked Yasmin softly pointing at the two fairy groups.  
Eris watched what was going on.. she Immediately blinked motionless as she was in thought for a second and a half. "ah yes, sister I think we should" she whispered back forming magic in her hand. Yasmin formed magic in her palm; both sisters soon collided their magic; their magic collided, making a loud sound, getting the fairies attention.

Rosella turned to where the noise is coming from, Kaora stepped to the side as she tilted her head, Jinx casually stepped back and off to the side.   
Katherine stared at the two witches; with a smirk, unable to notice that Kelli and Electra slipped inside the restaurant with Lilly. Dongli just stared with interest, "Oohhh a pair of witches, I wonder if they will cause trouble" she laughed before Lilly called her into the restaurant.   
Dongli just went in but hung out at the entrance in watch. Kaora blinked at her Articatix club member. '_ooohhh some crazy girl she is'_ thought Kaora

"what is going on?" yelled Eris as she pulled her suitcase across the street after looking both ways of course.   
Yasmin then miniaturize her suitcase and slipped it in her side pockets her backpack and formed an aura around herself and hovered in the air as she followed Eris across the street. "indeed what is going on here?" asked Yasmin as both sisters got to the fairies.   
Yasmin stood side by side with Eris in front of the fairies; her hazel eyes twinkled while Eris's green eyes stared with anger at the fairies. Yasmin miniaturized Eris's suitcase and slipped it in a outside pocket of her backpack. Eris realized, and thanked Yasmin through a mental connection.   
Yasmin just smiled. Eris crossed her arms "well?" she asked   
"I am not going to answer a witch" stated Katherine, leaning to the side.

Rosella looked at Katy and growled her werecat claws, fangs, you name it... is deathly showing, while dark purple stripes are outlining her golden hair, showing her spirit familiar's appearance. Kaora and Jinx had to keep her back "are you trying to do this on purpose?!" hissed Rosella trying to scratch Katherine.   
Katherine looked so scared, when she noticed Rosella trying to scratch her; yeah not even close.  
"Rosella enough" says Jinx   
"yeah, this is not the time to fight with Essix" calls Kaora   
"oh Kaora let her try, I am sure she would probably be expelled from Alfea" snickered Katherine looking at her nails.

Yasmin facepalmed "got any ideas, sister since there aren't trying to listen to us" she whispered to Eris.  
Eris turned her head to her sister, "I am waiting for the moment" she whispered through a mind connection. Yasmin just grinned.

Jinx and Kaora halted and looked at Katherine; Rosella halted and stared at the headmistress of alfea for a second more. "I would like to see you try!" snarled Rosella with a threat   
Jinx blinked and went in front of Rosella "don't even rose" she says and turned to her side in the process of linking her arm with her band partner. Kaora stepped beside on Rosella's other side.  
***  
Eris then flung her magic at the fairies' getting their attention "enough you will listen to me, and for the bright side you need to take witches considerable" yelled Eris walking up to Katherine "for the meantime you need to take considerate actions Katy"  
Yasmin hung back with a smug face, as Katherine just looks bewildered from what her sister Eris told her.  
"how? how did..." Katherine stuttered eying the witch with questions, but Eris never answered she just moved on.   
Eris moved to Rosella, Kaora and Jinx; Eris used an unknown spell and touched her in mid air letting her automatically calm down' Everything vanished from Rosella even her spirit familiars streaks. "how? What just happened?" asked Rosella, Kaora and Jinx together

Eris then went back to stand beside Yasmin "all the more reason, I won't tell..." she says as she flicked her finger and made both her and Yasmin vanish elsewhere, making the four of them question.  
"that's weird right...." asked Rosella   
"yeah, never even seen those witches before...." said Jinx   
"extraordinary powerful" questioned Kaora   
Katherine just stared at the spot the two witches vanished. Rosella looked over "huh looks like someone has seen a ghost" laughed Rosella   
Jinx followed Rosella's gaze "huh yeah" she says while she snorts of amusement. Kaora just laughed along without saying it.


	3. Warlock of the Sun

**_In an nearby Restaurant, somewhere across Magix City._** Yasmin and Eris have been eating their meals, they recently just ordered and paid before they sat down. "oh we nailed that one" cheered Yasmin

Eris laughed "yes we sure did"  
"the look on the fairies faces when you showed them" laughed Yasmin imitating the expression of Katy before snorting with amusement

Eris took a sip of her drink, but ended up coughing while laughing. Yasmin stopped and suddenly got concerned "I am fine, Yaz just should've not taken a sip" Eris says through a chockful of coughs.  
Yasmin nodded and smiled. "anyway now we ate what do you suggest we do here?" asked Yasmin  
"I don't know, maybe try to persuade the Magix School board for us to takeover alfea" says Eris  
Yasmin's eyes went open, wide with shock. "you mean that fairy school" says Yasmin  
"why not sister, that flower fairy doesn't seem to suit the ideal privileges of the school" explains Eris  
"yeah lets see how we will plie that under her hands" snorted Yasmin "if it seem possible, I am in"  
"yeah witches should rule a fairy school" says Eris

Yasmin nodded; she chuckled wickedly and Eris followed along. both sisters cackled evilly making most of the civilians of Magix City just watch them or completely gasp, then race out to flee for their life; in case if Eris and Yasmin did something.  
***  
In the midst of day, the sisters went to the apartments of Magix City where they are now settling and started to unpack their belongings. The Apartment the sisters are staying in were completely messed in an organized chaos sort of way due to Eris.

Yasmin has her room in an somewhat organized chaos sort of way. she was putting curtains up in the living room, when all of a sudden the windows frames became suddenly hot like it was on fire. Yasmin dropped what she was doing and backed up calling to Eris in a panicky voice.  
Eris came out of one of the back rooms to see what Yasmin is screaming about "Yaz why are you screaming?" she asked  
Yasmin pointed unable to speak from the shock; as the window frames slowly melted and Eris turned and screamed when a flame ball erupted through the rest of the window. smashing it shattering the glass everywhere.  
both sisters quickly ducked as the flame ball flew past their heads, it hit the wall obviously making a burn mark and dent. Eris looked at Yasmin and moved on her hands and knees to her shocked sister who stared at the window. Eris then wrapped around her to keep her safe. "I am right next to you Yaz" she whispered

soon a silhouette emerged into the room, Eris' and Yasmin's jaws dropped open. it seemed to be holding what looks like a cat. the heat slowly died down and the windows went back to normal while the person stepped into the living room. Yasmin and Eris relaxed and slowly shuffled away, from him. "who are you?" demanded Yasmin really nervous standing up  
"what were you doing in our apartment?" asked Eris also standing up.  
"Oohhh nice introduction, tell me witches which one of you will look after my half brother here" says the guy as he showed the cat, placing seshiru down.

Yasmin went all eye bally at the sight of the black cat, she was about to up to him, when the cat just got frightened and raced to Eris.

Yasmin halted and frowned, watching Eris crouched and petted it's head. it rubbed back against on Eris' hands. "aren't you such a cutie" cooed Eris

seshiru rubs his head onto to Eris and rubs on her to mark her scent. in an mental connection with Eris.  
Yasmin turned to face the guy, with a smug on her face interrupting him from staring at Eris as she pelted the cursed feline. "and what's your deal? who are you? I am Yasmin the witch of mystery and this is my sister Eris the witch of prophecy" introduced Yasmin with an royal curtsy.  
the guy blinked and crossed his arms, "now you are going to introduce yourself.." he says with a hint of sarcasm.  
Yasmin stepped toward him suddenly not afraid "yeah so" she threatened

Eris looked up meeting the guy holding the cursed cat in her arms. her eyes flashed in the midst at the guy using her foresight. "soleil, please no wrath decisions to my dear sister Yasmin" said Eris  
Soleil looked at Eris, once more before circling her with heart shaped eyes, crushing "anything you say my lady" responded Soleil at Eris

Eris only blinked and giggled nothing more is showing. Yasmin facepalmed and mentally spoke to Eris _are you going to let him talk to you like that sister we are princesses of illusis... we can't take in love..._  
_oh yaz, your jealous are you? _spoke Eris through the link back.  
_no... of course not but due mine to get soleil to help us get the apartment ready..._ responded Yasmin to Eris

Eris backed and let seshiru to hop to the counter, for a second. "could you be a dear and help us set our apartment up Soleil" responded Eris in her royal tone

Yasmin groaned and went over to the window, Eris raised an eyebrow at her sister very clearly, she heard Soleil agree in helping them set up but he can't stay long for one night. thank god Yasmin gets her sister back in her natural perfection tomorrow.

Yasmin then she started the curtains up again, she leaped up and put the rod up, but the other end fell off. she went to put it on again but the entire rod fell off again. Yasmin growled in frustration.  
Eris looked at Yasmin with pity in her eyes, Soleil went up to Yasmin and tried to lift her up when she held the rod. "will you put me down!" she yelled as she lashes out at Soleil.  
Soleil did what he was told, from Yasmin. "I was only-" he started to say

Yasmin growled and dropped the rod and stomped away, to her room that she currently just set up and slammed the door shut. Eris felt pity for her sister, hearing the bedroom door slam closed, Eris walked up to Soleil "Yaz wasn't normally liked this, in fact she was kind and optimistic before..." she breathed as she let out a sigh feeling sadness on the warning she got when Yasmin was in danger.

Soleil looked at Eris, curiosity sparked his gaze. "will you be alright to put things up out here yourself?... I need to see if Yasmin is alright" responded Eris

Soleil nodded and spoke to Eris softly, before Eris went to Yasmin's room, out of the corner of her eye she saw her familiar take a humanoid form to help soleil as she headed down the hall.

Yasmin was looking in a hand mirror, her hair is away from her face seeing her wound on her face she tried to open her eye and tried blinking it. Yasmin then heard her sisters voice on the other side of the door after a knock.  
"Yaz, I know your in there its me Eris may I please talk to you?" asked Eris on the other side of the door.  
Yasmin moved her hair in front of her face again and put the hand mirror down again and spoke "its open Eris" she says loud enough for her sister to hear her adjusting her body to facing the window.

Yasmin heard Eris enter her room and walked over to her bed. "Yasmin look, I know about the warning you sent me..." started Eris as she sat on her sisters bed.

Yasmin turned to meet Eris' eyes, sitting up "I know it wasn't my fault to release that creature its just that I wasn't thinking I was led there by it..." sighed Yasmin  
"I know that wasn't your fault, I tried to go to help you but mother held me back...but..." started Eris staring at Yasmin putting her arm around her in comfort.  
Yasmin relaxed and nodded at her sister.  
"you should give sun warlock a chance Yaz there is no reason how to hold a grudge remember the old warlock..." started Eris "you never know they might like you back this time"

Yasmin nodded with a single tear "how could I forget, he gave us our powers and my staff" spoke Yasmin  
Eris smiled "exactly" she say as Eris got off her sisters bed "Eris?" asked Yasmin

Eris halted at the doorknob as she was about to leave her sisters bedroom and turned back to Yasmin with a smile on her face. "yeah Yaz"  
"I think I can give this warlock a shot, to my liking since he clearly has a crush on you" giggled Yasmin  
"yeah and you better apologize to soleil by the way you acted earlier" giggled Eris and opened the door she faced Yasmin again "we will see on the crushing bit" she chuckled before leaving.  
Yasmin smiled and followed her sister out of her room and down the main hall into the living room and kitchen.

Once Yasmin apologized to Soleil, about what happened earlier that day. Yasmin was now painting the apartment all three of them went out to get paint at a nearby paint shop so they could paint the walls. it was wild ride just for Yasmin to watch Soleil clumsily fall on propose under the eyes of Eris. Yasmin laughed but she saved the things when he falls.  
When the painting is all done. Yasmin removed the illusion protection spell, from around them. Eris was making the dinner, in the kitchen her familiar seshiru was basically helping her in his humanoid form. so two voices could be heard. Yasmin can actually detect her sisters voice.  
Soleil stood somewhat a little ways away from Yasmin. "I think I need to go clean off the paint, may I use your restroom?" he asked  
Yasmin turned around and burst out of laughter at what she saw, Soleil almost looks like a painted canvas. "the restroom is right down the hall the door that was open next to my sisters room" she chuckled  
Soleil was aware of Yasmin's laughing and chuckled as he passed her. Yasmin heard the bathroom door close and lock. she chuckled "oh wow try to impress Eris with painting..." laughed Yasmin as she collapse on the sofa. "not entirely the best idea" she thought while laying on the furniture.  
When dinner was served, Yasmin was sitting holding a glass opposite of the table, from Eris. she still had a smug smile on her face. "Yasmin wipe that smug smile off your face" said Eris as she was cutting her food without even looking at her.  
Yasmin blinked when Eris was slicing the meat on her plate, as she spoke "again your foresight scares me sister" said Yasmin mentally eying the black cat next to her eating the exact same food.  
Yasmin shrugged and begin to eat'. Yasmin then got startled as Soleil bumped the table and fell to floor hard. Yasmin gasped, in a more scream; so did Eris. Eris casually got up and used an type of spell protecting the warlocks fall and did a minor healing spell on him. "Soleil are you alright?" asked Eris concerned  
Yasmin grabbed her drink and chuckled a bit, hiding how loud her voice seemed. she smirked softly watching the two of them using her hidden secrets ability on her sister, she sat with a smug on her face.  
"yes I am fine Eris" said soleil as he stood up and sat next to Yasmin but next to Eris across from seshiru the black cat.  
Yasmin grinned and spoke quietly to soleil so that Eris won't hear, although it won't make a difference due to her foresight. "you know you are not impressing her right"  
Soleil blinked at Yaz.  
"alright" said Eris as she went around to Yasmin just to smack her on the back of her head, telling her sister that she overheard her and to wipe that smug smile off her face again, but when Eris did that Yasmin spilled half of her drink.  
Yasmin looked at Eris through narrowed eyes; as she went to sit back across from her; Yasmin had a cute expression on her face as she looked at her sister and put her fingers in a heart, then responding in a telekinetic-mental connection love you... sister... before getting back at eating.  
Eris just blinked at Yasmin, then all of them continued eating.  
After Dinner, Yasmin was curled up on the sofa with a blanket over her legs and reading a book. Eris's now bonded familiar seshiru curled up beside her but at the far end of the couch. Yasmin looked up hearing voices on the outside balcony. Yasmin got up and left her book flat out laid it open on the table; also removed the blanket from her.  
Yasmin opened the door and walked out in the chilly night air, she grasp her arms as she stood out no-one was outside due a chill was in Magix City tonight. Yasmin went to the edge and peered down where she saw two men talking to one another two females was standing off to the side. those girls looks similar from when she and Eris had came, to Magix earlier. the golden blonde girl with the pink highlight and that navy purple girl with dark purple highlights along the roots of her hair, the boys are unknown to Yasmin.  
Yasmin shrugged and left to go back inside leaving the two fairies and two boys there. Yasmin closed the door when Eris came out from down the hallway "Yasmin, what were you doing.....never mind...can Soleil stay in your bedroom tonight?" asked Eris  
Yasmin locked the sliding door and closed the curtains. she looked startled "what? are you out of your mind Eris..." spoke Yasmin going up to the table and grabbed her book to fold the page.  
"well, you look so comfy out here Yaz and I just thought I would like our guest to be more comfortable" spoke Eris with an eyebrow raised at Yasmin.  
"what? would you think I'd be comfy out here..." spoke Yasmin as she saw Soleil's shadow down the hall.  
"it is alright Eris, I can sleep on the sofa" replied Soleil as he walked out in the open.  
"I agree with that..." started Yasmin holding her book.  
"but your the guest and I..." startled Eris at Soleil.  
"I wouldn't like your sister feeling uncomfortable on the sofa, plus its her room and I don't want to intrude" spoke Soleil directly at Eris  
Yasmin blinked at Soleil and grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around the sleeping cursed black cat. she smiled and stood back with her book in hand. "well if you insist..." started Eris staring at Soleil in his red eyes.  
Yasmin squeezed past them, she giggled seeing that solely put his finger on Eris's lips, to cut her off. Yasmin went to her room and closed the door. Yasmin leaned on the door to hear them; but she didn't hear any mushy noises instead a closet door slam closed. Yasmin shrugged and locked her door, to change into her nightly clothes. she put her book on her nightstand.  
Yasmin also closed her curtains as she had on her Pajamas. Yasmin unlocked the door, and crawled into her covers to read her book.  
In the middle of the night, Yasmin was tossing and turning she was having a nightmare about that creature she escaped. Yasmin gasped awake, fear struck, she then went out of her covers and turned the light on. she breathed slowly and got changed into another outfit. Yasmin soon left her room and walked across to Eris' room. "Eris, you awake" called Yasmin as she knocked softly and listened intently for signs of wakefulness, but they are none. only quiet breathing of her sister as she slept.  
Yasmin sighed and decided to see if soleil is up, but when she reached the end she only saw him sleeping soundly on the sofa and decided not to wake him. Yasmin then went back to her room and grab a battery flash lamp carryon before turning off her light she switched it on and went out. Yasmin put on her boots and then grabbed her cloak, to put it over her.  
"maybe the fresh night air should do me wonders" spoke Yasmin quietly careful not to wake Eris or Soleil.  
Yasmin woke a note and pinned it to the refrigerator; before she left the apartment.


	4. Warlock of the Moon

**_Yasmin was walking in the forest, she had gotten lost from taking a moonlight walk during the night._** Yasmin doesn't know where the trail to head back to the apartments of Magix is. somehow Yasmin ended up at Lake Rucculuce. she keeps on hearing sounds from all directions which made her panic. Yasmin then turned around at every sound. "Magix is scary at night" she spoke trying to calm herself down as she heard a noise from behind her and raced away. 

"why didn't I just stay in our apartment?" she told herself trying to calm herself down.

Yasmin wasn't looking where she was going, as she was running. Yasmin was heading straight towards the lake. Suddenly she heard a voice "hey girl, watch where your going!" called a voice   
Yasmin freaked out, letting out a scream realizing her surroundings. she is that close to the edge of the lake, Yasmin soon splashed in the lake, then suddenly she felt an arm grasp into her arm as she was knee deep into the lake; only because someone has grasped her arm.  
Yasmin looked up only to be meeting blue eyes "It's ok I got you" he said as he looked at Yasmin, while helping her climb out of the lake.  
"thank you, for saving me" responded Yasmin as she sat on the grass overlooking the moon reflection in the lake, exhaustion swept over her, before looking at her rescuer.  
"no problem, I am just looking out for trail walkers" he said facing Yasmin again before he just gasped and stared her over.

Yasmin shrugged as her cloak, still draped and soaked from the water. her wet hair blew in the night time breeze from behind her, as she sat on the grass. "why are you staring at me like that?" she asked   
"oh nothing just the moonlight makes you look pretty" he says as he approached Yasmin   
"oh..." blushed Yasmin as she moved her right side of her hair out of the way, leaving her left side draped over her left eye; just to hide her scar. "I am Yasmin, Witch of Mystery"   
The guy sat next to Yasmin, "nice to meet you Yasmin I am Luniver the warlock of the moon" he says to Yasmin with a smile.

Yasmin, let a small smile before turning away to look across the lake she could see Alfea in the distance. she tilted her head in wonder, _oh flower fairy you will be kicked out soon, and we me and my sister will surpass our rules...over the school._  
"what are you doing out late at night? Yaz... may I call you that?" said Luniver

Yasmin was way in thoughts she didn't hear what Luniver said. Yasmin blinked out of her thoughts "pardon?" she questioned "and yes you may call me Yaz my sister Eris calls me that"   
"I said..." as he repeated his question   
"oh I left just to clear my thoughts but I guess I strayed too far from the apartment building and I got lost" answered Yasmin  
"oh I could help you find your way back if you want" offered luniver

Yasmin blinked at him "will you.." she said with bright hazel eyes before shivering from the night breeze and that her clothes is wet.  
Luniver nodded and turn to get up as he held out his hand for Yasmin. Yasmin smiled lightly and reached out to grab his hands; but instead of helping Yaz up Luniver easily fell backwards and no less Yasmin fell on top of him.

Yasmin laughed, "well this is awkward" said Yasmin as she got off him so Luniver can stand up.   
"yeah sorry about that..." chuckled Luniver as she got up.   
Yasmin shivered as she tried to warm herself up, "your freezing aren't you?" he asked and went closer to Yasmin to wrap his arms around her to warm her up.   
Yasmin nodded still shriving.   
"I will show you the way back to the edge of Magix City now" he whispered and lead Yasmin back the way she came.

Yasmin breathed in his scent and half closed her eyes; leaning against him for warmth. as Luniver led her along the path.

In the Witch Sisters Apartment

Eris, just woke up and just got dressed, she had just now left her bedroom leaving the door open part way. Eris knocked on Yasmin's room door across from hers "Yasmin are you awake, we need to get going right..." responded Eris before she got no response from Yasmin.  
Eris shrugged and opened her room door, Eris blinked surprised seeing that Yasmin wasn't in her room, asleep. "Yaz?" spoke Eris concerned as she looked around her room. Eris heard a faint meow outside Yasmin's window.

Eris looked toward it and found an filthy white cat, she felt pity for it and went to her sisters window and unlocked it to let the stray cat in. Eris then closed the window and locked it once more. she watched the cat sniff around her sisters room, before found it leaping to Yasmin's bed and laid down; she smiled at the white cat.  
Eris then got disturbed as she heard Soleil call to her from out of the main living hall. "Eris, Yasmin, I am now leaving" called Soleil

Eris walked out of the Yasmin's room, before slowly closing the door behind. "Soleil, I will miss you, I will hope I will see you again soon" spoke Eris gently before she hugged him and let go again.   
Soleil nodded and smiled. he placed an hand on her cheek "take care of seshiru for me" he says, removing his hand from Eris' cheek; before he went to the front door.   
Eris smiled. "I will do my best" she spoke at him before she waved "take care"

Soleil turned to leave the apartment room, and went into the hallway. Eris turned to the black cat still stretched out on the sofa, still has the blanket Yasmin had placed over top of him, from last night; she smiled and went over to him and sat there. awaiting for Yasmin's return. she could only guess she went out of the building during the night due to freshair.

***

  
As Soleil left the apartment, he didn't notice that Luniver has stopped halfway near the edge of the forest with Yasmin. as by he continued on and went out of view. Yasmin noticed him leaving as she can only stare with a smile.

"thanks Luna, for showing me the way" spoke Yasmin holding her wet cloak as she stared in his blue eyes.   
Luniver bit his lip of annoyance, after hearing that name. "no problem..." he said as he removed his cloak, from his shoulders, revealing his casual attire underneath. Luniver then put it over Yasmin, to keep her warm. which made her surprised "here, I would like you to keep this?" he says   
"why don't you need it?" asked Yasmin   
"eh... I have tons plus it looks like you need it, due to that incident..." he chuckled reminding Yasmin about her ending up in the lake after running into it. Yasmin, just rolled her eyes and chuckled delightfully like it was funny when clearly she made a fool of herself.

"oh right...that well, I really need to go to in..." she spoke and stood on her tiptoes to lightly peck on Luniver's cheek, before grabbing a hold of his cloak, before turning away from the shelter of the trees; she turned around and waved at him smiling comfortably "I will see you, Luna" she spoke at him before she turn and raced to the doors of the building clutching the cloak.   
Luniver groaned "I hate being called Luna" he spoke, before vanishing back to his lair.


	5. Magix School Board prt.1

**_As Yasmin entered the apartment, Yasmin found Eris up and sitting on the future, Eris was somehow reading an ancient spell book, she had brought with her as she and her came to magix. _**Eris yet hadn't bothered to even notice her sudden return or that what Yaz thought even though she never referred to her sisters beyond strange ability, thee Fore-Recognition or similar Foresight.

Yasmin hadn't yet seem to figure out, so she wouldn't arouse Eris from the knowledge of her own movements. Yasmin slowly removed Luniver's cloak from her shoulders and put it aside for now before she removed her drenched one, Yasmin hung up on a hanger and put it on the hook to dry.

Yasmin reached for Luniver's cloak and sniffed it carefully and gently as she closed the front door, with the bang of the closed door aroused Eris immediately or she was waiting for the right time. "Hello Yasmin" as she turned to face her sister gingerly.

"Eris" she nodded as she slowly approached carefully hiding Luniver's cloak under her clothes.

Eris got suspicious as to why Yasmin is hiding under her clothes. Seshiru padded up in the cursed cat form, secretly having an conversation with Eris.   
Yasmin shrugged "okay let me clean up and we can go to the Magix School Board Eris" she says to her sister who was obviously wasn't listening to her or that is what seems to Yasmin.

Yasmin went to her bedroom, upon approach to her door, she heard a meowing sound. Yasmin shrugged and asked herself "what the?" as she opened her room door and saw an filthy cat on her bed. she blinked startled "um... Eris why is there a cat on my bed?" Yasmin asked bewildered quickly entering as she removed Luniver's cloak from hiding it away from Eris and her familiar.   
Yasmin then heard footsteps soon heard and her sisters voice along with it. Yasmin then lifted up her pillow and stashed it underneath and patted it gently leaning awkwardly. the cat noticed Yasmin sort of solution and went over to her pillow and sniffed curiously.  
"yeah about that Yasmin, when I was checking on you and found out you weren't there, I noticed an fellow feline on your windowsill..." explained Eris as she entered Yasmin's room.  
"I had an nightmare so i had just stepped out for the night, i namely stay in the living room, but we had an guess so?" replied Yasmin   
"I see" assures Eris looking at the cat as she approached the bed "she sure looks cute and i think she likes you Yasmin"

The cat looked at Yasmin, with an sly smile. Just as Yasmin looked at the cat, she felt an kind of bond with the cat,   
_hi, i am shrintina... I was cursed from a witch... will you help me get my own human form back... _spoke the cat  
Yasmin blinked out of the motionless state of her mysterious and secretive self.   
Eris watched Yasmin bond with Shrine, in a permanent familiar sort of way. she noticed something blue underneath Yasmin's pillow "Yasmin what's that?" she asked

Yasmin blinked surprised as she let out an loud breath, looking at the cloak that was Luniver's. Shrine turned her head to the pillow curious "well I met someone while I was out, he saved me from falling in the lake... I actually got lost and i don't know where the apartment building is... so he helped me find my way back" explained Yasmin as she pulled out his cloak and unfolded it.

"Who did you meet?"   
As Eris got curious and sat down on Yasmin's bed Shrine got scared and had to move out of the way, due to the rippling wave as the bed creaked under her weight as Eris sat. "oh sorry..." she says at Shrine moving her hand across her head. Shrine slunk away, after a moment of Eris' hand as she grazed through her fur.

Yasmin looked at Shrine as her familiar went closer to her, while she held the silk cloak. "his name is Luniver he is somewhat like Soleil... but is more likes to go out in the night he is a shapeshifter that probably flows through the moon..." flushed Yasmin as she explained Luniver

Eris smirked suspiciously and hiddenly flushed as her sister mentioned Soleil with a small sigh as he left on his own never-ending journey. Yasmin looked up and smirked at Eris "anyway lets head to the Magix School Board so our plans could go into action" squealed Yasmin as she folded Luniver's cloak and placed it under her covers for safe keeping.   
Eris nodded "your right, i nearly forgot about our plan to boot that fairy off headmistress of the realm known fairy school" as she got off from her sisters bed and went over to her door frame she looked at Yasmin in the eye "I will leave you to change out of your wet clothes sister.. I will be waiting for you in the open" she says as she closed Yasmin's door and walk away from her room.

***

Once Yasmin quickly changed out of her wet clothes and spoke stern words to her familiar, before she exited out of her room wearing an simple dark and light outfit with heals. Yasmin had flexed her hair over her face with some natural hair spray so it won't move.   
"I am ready Eris lets go to the Magix School Board"

Eris looked at Yasmin with an smile, as she spoke her last words to seshriu. Yasmin scratched her head, trying to listen in, but she couldn't mostly because her familiar could only somehow be only heard by only her sister, but Yasmin somehow made out the words, "Your in Charge of the apartment while we are gone" Yasmin can only talk to him personally, if he is in his humanoid figure.

Eris said her goodbyes to her familiar as she and Yasmin went to the door grabbing her key and Yasmin's as well.   
Yasmin thanked her for handing it to her, as she inserted it in her pocket and zipped it up. Eris spoke to her softly in an tone of her voice, then Yasmin opened the door and locked the door while standing to the side. Eris walked out as Yasmin held the door as she closed it as she walked out to join her sister in the hallway.

Yasmin and Eris then walked to the elevator to go down to the front foyer, to leave the building.


	6. Magix School Board prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heads up this is not entirely finished, it's just going to be put here so it would be easier for my friend keemax if she agrees to help me write this.

**_When Yasmin and Eris walked in the Magix School Board. the sectary at the front desk soon noticed them, and realized out pure surprise, hatred and fear_**. "Witches has entered the building, I repeat witches has entered the building!" she screeched and hit the button on the side and she was gone in a flash though she was screaming in fear.

Yasmin looked at Eris, who just shrugged "why do they hate witches all of a sudden sister?" she asked Eris.

"don't ask me, Yasmin"

Eris looked just as shocked as Yasmin is, before she walked to the desk. "pardon me, could you we have a direct line to that Alfea school" she asked politely.

Yasmin had her thoughts on Luniver, envisioning him dearly, without clear focus on the lady behind the front desk, just blinked at Eris confused as of why they would want it. " uh but your a witch.. why would a witch want a direct line to the known fairy school, known to be Alfea Academy" the lady asked

Eris blinked at her, but stay calm "well it is because that blue haired fairy wasn't being at all excepting... to a few people at the restaurant earlier.. so we would like to take it over.." she said pointing at the stargazing yasmin behind her who appears to not hear her.

"well have you tried to make a new school instead.. since I can't give interception to that direct school." the lady explains

"that isn't a bad idea... right Yasmin...Yasmin" she said looking behind her noticing hearts in her sisters eyes.

Yasmin shook her head free of daydreaming. "ah yes what is it?" she asked staring at Eris' confused look in her eyes, as she shook her head.

"have you been paying attention to the information given" asked Eris spoke to her sister.

"uh.. no.. sorry been..." she shook her head rapidly as the image of Luni had popped up in her mind and she cleared her mind again, as she stepped beside Eris all alert and ready to pay attention. "what was been said already?" she asked

Eris yawned and rolled her eyes at Yasmin's sudden interest in this stuff.


End file.
